Chapter 519
Chapter 519 is titled "A King's Disposition". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 26: "The Next Generation of Cipher Pol in Training". The previous members of CP9 spy on the future members of Cipher Pol learning their craft. Short Summary Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia use their Zoan Devil Fruit powers to attack Luffy in the arena, and they also use Haki to avoid his attacks and bypass his rubber body to hurt him. When Luffy insults a jeering Hancock, the Gorgon Sisters decide to shatter the petrified Marguerite to punish him. However, Luffy unwittingly stops them by unleashing Haoshoku Haki, a one-in-a-million ability whose users are stated to have a king's disposition, and prepares to get serious in the fight. Long Summary Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia activate their respective fruits, the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra and Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda, and the spectators fawn over their new forms, believing them to have come from obtaining the Gorgon's power, which confuses Luffy. Hancock and the spectators encourage the two sisters to execute Luffy, who is currently busy moving the petrified Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra out of harm's way. His actions confuse Sandersonia and the spectators, and then he hops up to prepare to defeat the sisters. The spectators laugh at such an expectation, and Marigold warns Luffy that if he falls into the space between the arena and the stands, he will be impaled by the rows of spikes at the bottom. The execution then begins, and Luffy is forced to dodge rapid strikes from Marigold's halberd, as well as her venomous spit. He attempts to kick her, but is repelled by the palm of her hand before being struck by the butt of her staff. He realizes in shock that her blunt attack hurt him and wonders how that could happen, and as he tries to get up and charge at Marigold again, Sandersonia grabs him with her tail, wanting to get a chance to play with him. Sandersonia is somehow able to hurt Luffy by constricting him, and she notes that he has no knowledge of Haki. She then predicts that he will attack with his right leg, and gets out of the way to avoid it. She slams Luffy into the ground with her tail, and this attack does not hurt him, but he is unable to land any attacks on her as she effortlessly dodges them, which the spectators state to be Haki. Marigold then strikes Luffy with her tail, sending him tumbling across the arena into the pit, and he barely manages to stay above the spikes. Hancock remarks that it is hard to even describe how laughable Luffy is, and he tells her to be quiet as he gets back onto the arena, causing the spectators to fly into a rage and clamor for his death. Hancock echoes their wishes as she looks down on Luffy to the greatest degree, and Marigold and Sandersonia decide to give Luffy despair in addition to death. Sandersonia grabs the petrified Marguerite and prepares to shatter her to punish Luffy, causing him to become enraged as he remembers how she admired Hancock. Marigold constricts Luffy as Sandersonia prepares to slam Marguerite in the ground, but Luffy then shouts at them to stop. This unwittingly releases an effect that causes several of the spectators to lose consciousness, and a shell-shocked Marigold and Sandersonia release Luffy and Marguerite. The Kuja realize that Luffy just unleashed Haoshoku Haki, which only one in a million people possess, and they had never seen anyone but Hancock use it. As everyone wonders just who Luffy is, he declares that he will now fight with everything he has. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The cover page is shaded black to commemorate the series catching up to Dragon Ball in chapter count. *Boa Sandersonia ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda. *Boa Marigold ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra. *Haki apparently can be used to predict one's movements and knock away people regardless if said people are Devil Fruit users. *Luffy lets out a powerful blast of Haki called Haoshoku, although he is not aware of what he just did. **Hancock is revealed to be able to use Haoshoku Haki as well. Characters References Site Navigation ca:Capítol 519 de:Ō no Shishitsu (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 519 es:Capítulo 519